


ambrosia

by kingdomdance



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, First Meetings, Misunderstandings, Pining, Texting, it's very dumb aoshdef, just a very tropey fic that's also very dramatic for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomdance/pseuds/kingdomdance
Summary: Four times Elsa buys flowers from Merida and one time she gets them free.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Merida (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

>   * warnings: bad language, scattered / minimal religious imagery (things like "she looks like an angel")
>   * wrote this when i was 17, returned to it 3 years later in the second season of lockdown, here u go!
>   * very much inspired by [heaven in a wildflower by sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564214) but i won't liken them together bc im too embarrassed 😗✌️
>   * thank u in advance for reading! kudos n comments r appreciated, pls don't forget to drink water 🌱
> 


**🌸 One** **🌸**

IT STARTS when a very pretty girl walks in the _DunBouquet Flower Shop_ , and Merida tries not to choke on the coffee she's drinking.

It was literally only yesterday evening, _a few hours ago_ , when she vowed she wasn't interested in dating. She even poured an entire glass of cheap liquor on Jack's head when he teased and made bets that she'd find someone 'now that _he's_ in the city'. She laughed straight at his face for five whole minutes. Unbelievable.

(With that in mind, Merida absolutely _is not_ planning to stomp down her emotions and not get this girl on a date just to prove herself to Jack, except she sort of is.)

It's not petty, she thinks. In fact, maybe it's just a matter of pride? Merida detests that smug 'I told you so' grin Jack shows at any occasion possible. Besides, she's _terrible_ at flirting. For all she knows, she'll just drive this person away.

This person who draws her eyes like a full moon on a starless night. Merida shamefully looks away when she realises she's been staring. _Gods_. Against her will she sees the person looking at the wildflower arrangement. The ones she prepared herself (see: without the advice of her mother or anyone else; by _herself_ ) and overlooked by the few people who visit the shop, and Merida shouldn't be flattered _as fuck_ , but then the person picks up the bouquet and approaches the counter. _Nooo_ —

"Um, so, what'll it be for today?" What a dumb question, she's literally holding the flowers. Merida plans to bang her head against the wall fifty times when she gets home.

She's prettier up close, with platinum blonde hair tied in a messy updo and unrealistically beautiful blue eyes, Merida finds herself squinting a bit, pathetic as she already is. The woman smiles and she literally feels her breath hitch (this is so unlike her, and she's so damn _thankful_ none of her friends is here to witness this).

"I really liked these" — she looks down and _yep, those are_ definitely _the flowers Merida arranged_. "Though instead, can you please arrange something new but similar? Maybe a bit more extravagant?"

"Sure," Merida says, finally finding her not-embarrassing voice while pulling out a pen and paper. "Can I get any details?"

"Okay, um, this may sound weird but, can it go with something along the lines of ' _I know our first meeting was awkward but I'd really like to see you again_ '.” She smiles bashfully. "Maybe add a flower for courtship as well?"

Merida writes it down dutifully, she tries to think of courting flowers but nothing comes to mind, maybe affectionate flowers instead? There's — _oh_. Merida smiles, trying not to seem so downhearted. "I don't really recall there being any flower of courtship, but is there anything you wanted in particular?"

The woman looks down and turns pink slightly out of embarrassment. Merida would've felt guiltier if she didn't find it so adorable and — _nope. Stop right there_. "Sorry, I'm not much help. I don't really know a lot about flowers."

"That's okay. A wildflower bouquet that screams affection, then?" she kindly clarifies instead and then gestures to some of the bouquets they have behind her on the shelf. "I can add pink camellias and, uh, geranium. They symbolize, um, clumsiness and love."

When she looks back, Merida sees the woman's eyes on her, which makes her wonder if she rambled. Believe it or not, customers would berate her for rambling about possible bouquet ideas – among other things, like how she presented herself.

The woman nods eagerly. Merida takes that as a 'yes' and hands her their customary form. "Just fill this up and it should be delivered some time along the week." She pauses accidentally and realises something. "Or whenever you want it delivered, I mean." _Gods, what a mess_.

"Thank you." The woman begins writing and honestly, Merida shouldn't feel so disappointed. _Of course,_ she already has someone in her life! Pretty girls are allowed to have significant others. Merida is getting ahead of herself. This woman could be _straight_ for all Merida knows!

She finishes writing and then hands back the paper to Merida with an apologetic smile before pulling out her purse. "I'm sorry again."

Merida smiles again, something friendlier this time. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

And it is. At least Jack won't show her that stupid grin again.

* * *

HE CACKLES.

Hiccup _cackles_ when Merida finishes her tragic story. _The_ _motherfucker_.

"It's not funny!"

"It kind of is, Merida." He stops laughing. "Also, why are you calling _me?_ Jack and I are dating, remember?"

The realisation hits Merida like a charging bear. " _If you tell Jack, I swear on Odin, I'll_ — "

"Relax! I'm _just saying_ she's taken up most of your mind already and it's amusing. It's so unlike you — you didn't even think to tell Rapunzel first.”

Hiccup has been her friend since childhood. They were pen pals and decided to meet on her sixteenth birthday. They stayed friends when Merida and her mother moved hundreds of miles across the sea and started this shop when she was eighteen. It took Hiccup and his boyfriend, Jack (whom Merida had only been communicating with via Skype until recently), about four to six years to follow.

"She's probably being gross with Flynn," she says bitterly. Rapunzel and her boyfriend are by far the most lovey-dovey, disgusting pair she has ever seen in her life. God help her should Jack and Hiccup be the same now that they're within actual reach of each other again.

Hiccup scoffs from the other line, and Merida returns to her topic.

"You're _not_ helping. That's not why I called you."

"Sure, I am," he defends with enthusiasm. "You called me and let out your feelings of your first gay panic instead of bottling them up. Is it not relieving? You don't have to keep to yourself how ' _utterly_ gorgeous _, made of marble, like a celestial being in mortal form_!' she is.”

Merida regrets her life decisions. “I didn't say that.”

“You said she's like the moon on a starless night.” She could hear him smiling. “Who knew you had that in you, Mer? Hey! Maybe you can call her Freya?”

“I'm not calling her Freya though." That's like deifying her, and it leaves a weird taste in Merida's mouth.

“In your head I mean! Or just mine. Easier to have a nickname than 'pretty girl Merida's in love with.' I'm so witty.”

She'd glare at him if he can see her.

" _And_ smart enough to take this while Jack's in the shower," he adds proudly as a matter of fact. "You're welcome."

She rolls her eyes. "Fuck this, I'm calling Rapunzel instead."

"Ouch, but sure. Shouldn't you be handling the shop, though? It's past your break, I believe."

“I work at a _flower shop_ , Hiccup,” she says, not bothering to re-elaborate. “Tell Jack to break up with you.”

"Bye, Merida!"

She hangs up and begins planning the bouquet to be delivered tomorrow afternoon somewhere in the Arendelle Subdivision. The letter from earlier reads a kind of apology with a hint of flirtation. She tries not to let it affect her because _pretty girls exist and they're allowed to have significant others_.

She continues planning and notices that the woman didn't leave any credentials too — not a name, number, or anything, and her mind goes back to that nickname. Well, it’s not like they’d be seeing a lot from each other. Most of her regulars visit twice a month.

What was Freya the goddess of, again?

🌷 **Two 🌷**

So much for not seeing a lot of each other, she returns two days later with another order in mind. _Freya_.

Merida finds herself at a shock once more when the door opens and there she stands, wearing a suit. A SUIT. _Odin have fucking mercy_. The sun from outside outlines her like an aureole, making her look like a damn angel of death, and on cue, it takes the air out of Merida’s lungs. How could anyone look so beautiful?

Suddenly, Freya looks up and their eyes meet for a full millisecond before Merida on instinct turns away like she's caught in her thoughts.

“Hi.”

How could anyone have that effect on anyone, and not realise it? Merida thanks the gods for that. She clears her throat and looks up. "The first bouquet didn't do the trick?"

The woman smiles gently and shakes her head. She's by the counter now, mere feet away from her, and Merida notices that her suit is actually a gradient of blues. “Not really. Can I order another, though?”

"Of course." Merida smiles before handing out the form.

The woman takes it and their fingers brush slightly against each other. Merida supposes it’s only her mind playing tricks, but she could have felt Freya’s hand still and falter slightly upon contact.

Merida returns to earth. "What'll it be?”

Freya looks up, and light reflecting on the flowers shows pink on her cheeks. "Oh, the same. Except” — her expression shifts to a mild disdain — “more explicit in what it's supposed to say, I guess? The recipient didn't get the message. He's quite slow."

Merida wonders if she's starting to lose interest towards the person she's courting, then she remembers that she wants another bouquet but with the _I'd like to see you again_ message more explicit. "I'll still include the camellias?"

"Yes!" Surprisingly upbeat with her eyes twinkling, Freya shows a big smile. "I've read about those, _Camellia sasanqua_. They represent admiration and perfection — also love. And they're given to men, mostly, which is nice, because men need flowers too. Perhaps the red carnations as well? _Dianthus caryophyllus_ symbolises admiration, right?"

She pronounces each scientific name with caution, taking care to say it right, and she does (Merida studies flower language too, for fun). It's the cutest thing ever, Merida can't even suppress a fond smile. She nods. “They do” — then chuckles out of infatuation for literally everything this woman is, but only mentions — “You studied the flowers?”

Freya freezes slightly as if she's caught with a secret. She composed herself quickly, though, with a smile. "Yes, I figured I needed to be more helpful in picking the flowers."

Merida wants to say that florists don't really care (much) for the language of flowers, only what looks good, but that would deter this woman's hard work, and she'd hate to see a frown caused by her . . . It’s common decency.

Instead, she just says, “More pink camellias and carnations, reds and whites, maybe a few blues, remove the wildflowers?”

Freya looks sort of disappointed at that. "I liked the wildflowers, though. It may not be ideal for courting, but that was a lovely arrangement."

Merida smiles. Knowing that she adores her arrangement can be one of her small accomplishments in life. “You know, if you liked the wildflowers,” she says half-jokingly, "I can make you a bouquet for yourself."

To her surprise, Freya's face brightens. "I'll be looking forward to it. Don't forget the camellias, and add orchids, if you want."

Merida's not sure what happened next, but lunch hour probably ended and the woman had to return to work. She thanked Merida once more for the arrangements and left the shop with the coins glistening on the counter and the bell ringing gently

Should she also send flowers to her now? Did she _want_ a bouquet with courting flowers sent to her? Not only that, orchids symbolise beauty and interest, and Freya wants these included.

Merida has never been so confused.

* * *

**Merida to Rapunzel, 12:32 PM:** _rapunzel she went back to the shop and she wants flowers again, but two bouquets, and tbh im not sure if the second one's legit or_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 12:32 PM:** _also she wore a suit and oh my goooods_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 12:33 PM:** _do you think she's a professor or something? or an architect? anyway_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 12:34 PM:** _puuuunz help she wants CARNATIONS and ORCHIDS in the bouquet but the second one,, the one for herself_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 12:34 PM:** _Wait, she came back to your shop, ordered two bouquets---one for herself, one for that guy, and both need beuaty and courting flowers? (Am I right? Carnations are for courting...?)_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 12:34 PM:** _Eugene says that's narcissistic ?_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 12:35 PM:** _nooooo i JOKED "i can make one for u if u want" and she was like "looking forward to the carnations and orchids!!" aaaagh i hate this i hate being like this i feel like a creep_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 12:35 PM:** _WAIT_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 12:35 PM:** _NO I THINK SHE'S FLIRTING WITH YOU??? SHE WANTS YOU TO MAKE A MOVE I THINK? BY SENDING HER FLOWERS??_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 12:36 PM:** _OMG MER UR SO DNS_ 💕

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 12:37 PM:** _thank you flynn_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 12:37 PM:** _SHE WNTD U 2 GIV HR FLWRS BC UR NOT MKNG TH 1ST MOVE!!!!_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 12:37 PM:** _Sorry that was Eugene._

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 12:37 PM:** _i can tell..._

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 12:38 PM:** _I agree with him, though_. But not about the dense part. _You're one of the smartest people I know 😊_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 12:38 PM:** _thanks punz. but im not sending her flowers shes probably just bein nice_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 12:39 PM:** _NO SHS NT??_

**🌺 Three 🌺**

It took her only one week to return, and by that time Merida has already, against her will, made a lore about how Freya lived — maybe she goes to the same farmer's market and they'd see each other there by the apples (they don't), maybe to the same bookstore where she bought her first _Language of Flowers_ copy (she doesn't), maybe she had to return to her colleagues and so Merida just missed her in the sandwich place on lunch hour (nope!).

They're all futile, of course (kind of, Hiccup says she’s been more productive lately), just fanciful little secrets she'd tell nobody. Forbidden secrets she locked away last night and never to reopen out of shame. She thinks, _Okay,_ now's _the last time I'll actually think of her_.

And then the bells ring and sunlight seeps in.

She was _this_ fucking close. Merida squeaks of all things when she realises Freya returned, with earrings that glisten in the sun, forming rainbows around the shop.

Nonetheless, she composes herself and clears her throat quietly. "They didn't work again?"

Honestly, she should be more upset that her arrangements aren't working, that she's terrible at this job (which is a first in nearly five years if she's honest). _Fuck_ , what if Freya thinks she's doing this on purpose? No. Can't be. She studies flowers, right? _Thor almight_ —

Freya smiles gently, awkwardly, and shakes her head. "Not quite. May I order another, though? ' _I'm an idiot_ '? Still with the camellias, please. Maybe add in geranium, too."

Merida laughs before pulling out the form. She couldn't think Freya would be an idiot if she tried.

The woman was midway writing the address — the same as before and the same as the first — when she looks up, beautiful blues peering onto her, and Merida can't tell if that expression is amused or disgusted. "Sorry, what did you call me?"

Oh my _Gods_ , she _said_ that?! _Out loud?!_ Merida takes the latter and tries not to combust on the spot. "Nothing! Just, uh, will it be for the same person?"

"Yes." She continues writing, before pausing again at an inability to ignore a problem. "Did you call me Freya? The goddess, Freya?"

Merida tries not to get too impressed that this woman knows basic mythology, but she does, anyway. "Um, yes, but I'm sorry. It's just — you're a lot like her. I mean — it won't happen again. Sorry."

Maybe, just _maybe_ the world will cooperate with her this one time and swallow her whole. The silence goes on longer than she's comfortable, so Merida takes up all the possible courage she has in her and faces the woman.

She's smiling, thoughtful. "Freya's the goddess of war and beauty, right?"

Merida takes it as a good sign (but she still gives full blame on Hiccup for his mythological nerdiness rubbing off of her). "And love, yes." _Why_ did she say that?

"Well, I'm more than flattered," the woman says, a bright smile on her face. "But I think it's better if you call me Elsa."

Merida laughs awkwardly, despite being absolutely enraptured. "Oh, that's good. _Elsa's_ much more pretty than Freya."

It may be the trick of the light, or Merida's just getting ahead of herself (again), but she could've sworn Elsa's cheeks flushed pink.

Elsa smiles shyly before continuing to write. Merida watches her hands silently, before the woman speaks again, not looking up. "May I know yours?"

Merida does. "Huh?"

Elsa follows. "Your name? You’re not wearing those name tags they have in coffee shops. I just think it'd be nice to know so I can, um, thank you sometimes."

"Oh! It's Merida," she replies.

" _Merida_ ," Elsa repeats with a smile, delighted. Her name sounds so cool on the woman's tongue. "It's beautiful."

She laughs sheepishly as an attempt to divert the attention from the redness on her cheeks. "Thanks, my dad picked it."

Elsa finishes writing, slides the paper over to her, and says, "It's nice to finally know your name, _Merida_ , and thank you for the flower arrangements."

Merida's somehow too shocked to respond with something witty or memorable, not that she's planning to (mainly because she glimpsed at the form, a solid reminder this woman already has someone in her life) (and she's never good at this flirting stuff in the first place) (also, Elsa's _too good_ for her). She only says, "You too, Elsa.”

"Can I ask one more question, though?"

"Sure."

"Do you think it’d be corny to send flowers to a florist? Like if people were flirting? If I — _a person_ sent _you_ some for instance, what would you think?”

It's a strange question, and definitely out of topic. If she was an advertising person or a journalist, Merida would know immediately how to answer, straight from the book (yes, her mum made a book): _Yes! And we sell the best bouquets, so it's guaranteed the person you're interested in would reciprocate your feelings. Buy from the DunBouquet today!_

But this is Elsa ( _Elsa_ ), and she's only asking for Merida's opinion, something she hasn't thought of at all. So, she replies, "I don't mind it."

"Really? You wouldn’t think it’s corny?"

"Nah. I mean, nobody's really courted me yet, but I'd appreciate the gesture, I guess."

Elsa looks at her incredulously before paying. "I find that hard to believe, Merida."

She shrugs, not sure what to answer.

A look forms on Elsa's face, she bites her lips. Then, she says hastily, "Well, anyway, thank you again for the flowers, and for telling me your name, _Merida_ ,” waves, then leaves.

Merida is confused again.

But huh, they’re on a first-name basis now. That’s normal. She’s on a first-name basis with a lot of her customers. It’s only bad because it’ll be fuel for her weak gay heart to go rogue again. Merida couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

**Merida to Rapunzel, 8:31 AM:** _hey not to be 🤡 but_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 8:31 AM:** _HER NAME IS ELSA_.

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 8:31 AM:** _PUNZ I'M SCREAMINF SHE CAUGHT ME CALLING HER FREYA AND WAS LIKE "CALL ME ELSA INSTEAD" 🤡🤡🤡_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 8:32 AM:** _RAPUNZEL_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:35 AM:** _Sorry!! Was at class. She came back to your shop_??

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 8:37 AM:** _yes!! but it’s because her flowers failed again_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:38 AM:** _M'pretty sure that's not the only reasoj she came back_.

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:38 AM:** ** _reason_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 8:39 AM:** _she's seeing someone?_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:40 AM:** _Judging from the courting flowers she always asks you to arrange, I'm sure she's still in the "getting" stage of that guy. Win her heart, Mer_!

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 8:42 AM:** _but why would she like me if she likes someone else? i think she might be straight too and just wants a friend or something_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:43 AM:** _We don't know that_.

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:43 AM:** _But I see your point._

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:44 AM:** _If you want, I can get Eugene and we can eat together at that bar you like (I forgot the name, sorry)? Or we can go to the skatepark?_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 8:44 AM:** _thanks but no, this'll just be my little fantasy haha i'll just admire her beauty from afar or smth_

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:48 AM:** _Sounds unhealthy! And unlike you… You better not be idealising her or anything_.

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:50 AM:** _As a friend, I need to tell you that idealising people is BAD and will only result in disappointment from unrealistic expectations_.

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:53 AM:** _MERIDA_.

 **Rapunzel to Merida, 8:54 AM:** _I'm going to Social Psychology now, you better not be idealising and pining when I get back_.

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 9:01 AM:** _slr eret's being a lil shit. & i’m not!! i wanna stop feeling fluttery when she’s around though_

 **Merida to Rapunzel, 9:01 AM:** _but ok have fun in class!_

* * *

Eret pops his head suddenly from the doorway just behind the counter. "So _that_ was Freya, aye?"

Merida looks up from her phone and shoots him a glare, knowing well by that tone what comes after, _teasing_. "You’re done with deliveries already?”

He knows she’s changing the topic. They don’t get a lot of orders. “I think she’s good for you. You’re a lot happier when she visits. Kinda on edge sometimes, but you glow whenever she drops by.”

“ _Glow_. What am I, a wisp?”

He ignores this, it’s their way. “You smile a lot more and your arrangements also look prettier.”

She smiles at this. Eret always compliments her work, but she knows he’s telling the truth this time. She likes Elsa’s courting bouquets even if they kept failing. “. . . Thanks.”

“Call it what it is: _inspiration_. Ask her out!”

Her smile loses its earnest. She thinks he’s joking. “Shut up. We have another delivery for that same guy.”

Eret notices the fall of her tone with _that same guy_. That same guy being that big blond who's obsessed with ice (Eret doesn’t know his name, so he calls him _Ice Lad_ ). Not that Merida would know. Ever since her mum left for that 'second honeymoon' with her father, she's been in charge of the shop, leaving less time to accompany him with deliveries. "Get off your phone and start arranging, then."

"You're not the boss of this place," Merida retorts, and that's when Eret's certain the topic and her melancholic mood has shifted.

"Not now, but in a few months when I master the art of arranging and your mum _promotes_ _me_ — then _you'll_ be the one making deliveries alone." His arrogance isn't pretence; one of Eret's lifelong dreams is to manage a flower shop. He thinks it's one of the most dignifying things ever. Merida likes that about him.

"Keep dreaming for nothing then!" Merida teases with a laugh before sending her last text and heading to the backroom to get the fresher flowers for this new bouquet.

He rolls his eyes. Her pessimism does nothing to his dreams. It’s why he enjoys talking about them with Rapunzel and Eugene more. He reverts the topic. "Ice Lad's pretty weird, by the way, but cool."

Merida walks back out with a bunch of calla lilies. "I don't really care for him, though."

"Really," he deadpanned.

"Really," she affirmed, putting a face that Eret recognizes from when they were younger and her mother would praise his arrangements but not hers: chin up, slight smirk, and dead eyes.

"Not jealous?"

"Why should I be?”

"Figures," he says, taking his phone out and sending a short text to someone. "She likes you more."

"She what?" Merida asks, not really sure if she missed that last bit or if Eret's spouting bullshit like he always does, and her mind’s programmed to treat it like white noise.

"Nothing! Get back to work, Merida!"

And he leaves.

* * *

**Flynn to Merida, 10:01 AM:** _ive the cnclshn elsas bi_

 **Merida to Flynn, 10:15 AM:** _why would you conclude that_

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:17 AM:** _bc she flirts w u n also w tht ice dude eret keeps tokng abt_

 **Merida to Flynn, 10:20 AM:** _literally, and i mean this nicely, what do you know_

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:20 AM:** _literally i hv mr dting xprns thn u_

 **Merida to Flynn, 10:21 AM:** _hey i've dated!! i dated this one guy when i was in high school_

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:21 AM:** _PLS_

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:22 AM:** _thts BRLY dting u ddnt even knw ur gay thn_

 **Merida to Flynn, 10:22 AM:** _ANYWAY i don't think it wud be a good idea to pursue her if she likes another person_

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:23 AM:** _ur agnst thrpls?_

 **Merida to Flynn, 10:23 AM:** _not really i don't mind those who r into it but its just not my thing you know ?_

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:24 AM:** _ah ok. just lettin u kno tho, its fun_

 **Merida to Flynn, 10:25 AM:** _of course YOU'D know what it's like to be in a throuple....._

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:26 AM:** _ah yes those days b4 i met th_ ❤️ _of my lyf.....rapunzel_ 😍😍💘💘💗💕💯💯👌👌👍❤️👍👌💯✨💗💕😍

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:26 AM:** _luk @ her here! th SUNs shining on her_ ✨💘😍

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:27 AM:** _w8 still sndng_

**Flynn to Merida, 10:28 AM:**

****

**Flynn to Merida, 10:28 AM:** 💗💗💗 

**Merida to Flynn, 10:26 AM:** _stop being gross good oDIN_

 **Merida to Flynn, 10:26 AM:** _i'm getting eret to deliver to her now. bye, flynn_

 **Flynn to Merida, 10:27 AM:** _bye mer_

**🌻 Four 🌻**

Merida considers everything she knows about Elsa so far: her name, she researches flowers in her spare time (oddly, both specific _and_ convenient), knows basic Norse mythology (Merida should most definitely _not_ find this hot), likes wildflowers, and is _allegedly_ into a guy obsessed with ice (but Eret talks a lot of shit). _It’s not a lot_ , she concludes, _this is_ _ridiculous_.

She thinks it’s enough to stay friends with though, as friendly as she can with a regular. And unlike what she’d typically do, she accepts her fate.

Merida continues toying with the sticker behind the till when the store bell chimes and the familiar combination of air and light flow in like a good omen.

When she looks up, Elsa is already frozen looking at her while a bouquet of purples and pinks rest on her arms. _Huh_?

Someone else is with her, another girl with similar features, _her sister, probably_? She takes a quick scan of the shop and instantly gasps upon seeing Merida, smiling brightly.

Excitedly, she looks back at Elsa and is about to say something when the blonde quietly shuts her up. This is when she finally breaks away from looking at Merida, who decides to look down if her clothes actually have something like a stain on them. She _did_ just finish eating doughnuts.

"Go!" Merida hears from the sister. "I'll be here, supporting you."

"Just . . . browse for flowers. Please." And just as her sister is about to do just so, she grabs her arm quickly in panic. "Wait! What do I say, though?"

"Elsa, you've lost sleep over this. Just _ask_ her. You can do it."

There were also words mentioned in-between but Merida could not hear them.

All of a sudden, every single one of her ridiculous thoughts of being shallow for liking her flew through the open door at the sight of Elsa, who looks different, like she's about to combust, where her usual elegance is veiled with nerves, she marches all the way to Merida's desk.

Merida smiles sheepishly and begins saying the routine, "It didn't work out?" Accompanied by _I can't believe you're still asking this shop for bouquets when all my arrangements have been_ failing, _Thor Almighty_ in her thoughts.

She notices the bouquet is of orchids and camellias. _Huh_?

All Elsa does is take a deep breath, look into her eyes, and — "Would you like to get coffee sometime?” She pauses accidentally and realises something. "With _me_ , that is. Coffee _with me_."

In the background, while pretending to look at flowers, her sister fails to suppress an amused snort.

Merida's dumbfounded. Did she hear it right? No. Surely, her brain's just getting ahead of herself like always. _Surely_ , Elsa already has someone else. _Surely, she didn't just hear her ask her out_. Why would she? What is this?

"You want . . . to get coffee? With me?"

"Um, yes," Elsa replies. "Unless you prefer tea? Or, oh! I know this great place that sells Mediterranean food by — um, I can deal with whichever." Another realisation, she gives the bouquet to Merida. "These are for you."

Merida's still too shocked to respond properly. "You're . . . asking me out, like on a date?" She tries to tie things together (frankly, they're not making sense): Elsa is into Ice Lad, Elsa gave her _flowers_ , Elsa . . . also _likes_ _her_ apparently? And finally, _unfortunately_ , she's not a fan of sharing. Or boys.

Elsa must have noticed Merida's change of expression because something comes to her like a horrible epiphany. She sinks down slowly, losing colour, and pulls back the bouquet. She's subtle in expressions, but the air surrounding her is anything but. "Uh" — she hesitates — “yes. That is, unless you don't want to, because — “

"I'm not — “ Merida can’t find the words. “I’m sorry, I’m not comfortable with . . . um, — “

Elsa tries to regain her structure. "Oh! You're not — ?”

Merida thinks she might be seen as close-minded or something. Sure, she supposes she’d try sharing if boys weren’t involved. She just can’t be something she isn’t. She doesn’t know how to explain this, preoccupied with how much she's messing things up, and only says, "No, don't get me wrong, I’m not judging those who are — or, do it — but I'm just . . . not one of them, I suppose."

What an ugly scenario: everything Merida says just worsens Elsa's mood.

The girl looks down briefly and furtively purses her lips, biting them before looking around the shop, looking for a segway.

Merida presses her lips together and looks around as well. The sister is looking at them now, watching every word, every fallen expression. Unable to think of anything else, she breaks the unbearable silence. "Would you like another bouquet?"

Elsa looks at her with wide eyes that seem so barricaded yet somehow so . . . _vulnerable_. "Huh? Oh, no. He got the message. Thank you — I also apologise for assuming and making you uncomfortable, it's just, I thought — Sorry, I should go." She laughs. "I'm meeting a client, too, and . . . uh, – "

And before Merida could even protest, Elsa leaves the shop with her sister left behind. She looks at Merida with concern and surprise before following the former out.

Merida felt a part of her go missing when Elsa left. It’s a familiar loss; it’s what she felt when she turned down horseback for dressmaking in high school when she turned down eating with Hiccup to manage the shop’s accounts.

Rare are the occasions when she admits that she’s used to this feeling ( _she learned how to mend her clothes, the shop isn’t falling back on funds_ ), but something else is pressing: guilt, for not saying anything to Elsa and just leaving her with rejection.

Merida goes outside for some air. To her right on the trash bin, she sees the orchid-camellia bouquet lying limp atop dried leaves, paper cups, and old receipts.

She picks them up and sighs.

* * *

Merida returns from the shower to find two text messages from Eret, but as she was to open them, a wacky shot of his face occupies her screen while her phone buzzes.

It's probably short, as most of her calls from Eret are. Merida takes a can of beer, slumps down on her sofa, and then answers, "I’m not in the mood. What do you want?"

"LISTEN, I SAY THIS" — Merida pulls the phone away from her ear, but still at an arm's length away, she hears, "FULLY KNOWING YOU'RE MY BOSS, BUT MERIDA, YOU ARE _THE_ _DUMBEST_ PERSON EVER."

She brings the phone back to her ear, in a bit of shock. "What the _fuck_ , Eret?!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but you are. And I say this kindly."

"What's your problem, then?!" Despite the indignation, Merida's actually curious and wants him to explain, as they always do when the other messes up (like that time he nearly entered a cult and she had to wake him up). She considers her friendship with Eret to be . . . _different_ from any of her other friends.

"You have been pining for this girl for WEEKS — Don’t deny it, everybody knows.”

Merida rolls her eyes.

“AND THEN SHE ASKS YOU OUT _HERSELF_ ON A DATE AND YOU SAID _NO_. WHY?"

Merida pulls the phone away once more before deciding to put it on speaker instead and placing it beside her.

“Did you _not know_ she asked you out?! Were you _sick_ ?! Do you enjoy suffering?! Are you suddenly _not gay_ anymore?!"

He pauses, and the moment of silence surprises Merida slightly. "No," she replies, "to everything."

"Then why did you say no to _her_?" He hmm’s on the other line. "I know you like her, Mer."

"I didn't — I don't _do_ boys, Eret," she answers honestly, as a matter of fact. He knows this. "And anyway, even if I have to share, I don’t want to share. _And_ I messed it up already. She's probably comforted by being with Ice Lad right now at least.”

"Oh my _gods_ , Ice Lad's flowers aren't supposed to be _from her_! I mean, they _are_ from her but not _that way_. She doesn't even like him! It has something to do with her sister."

_What?_

That gets Merida out of the slump she's previously in. She sluggishly turns the speaker off, grabs the phone and presses it against her ear. After a doubtful pause, she narrows her eyes and asks, "What do you mean?"

From the other line, Eret releases a sigh as deep as his Pinterest boards, like he knows enough but can't afford to tell. (It’s annoying.) "It's not my place to tell, but I promise, Mer, those flowers aren't because Elsa likes Ice Lad. It's because he and her sister aren't getting their shit together. And _now_ , guess who's not getting _their_ shit together."

She's still somewhat lost. " _Huh?_ "

He sighs again. "Just — trust me on this, okay? I talked to her sister. Elsa _doesn't_ like Ice Lad. I wouldn't lie to you on this. And yes, you _did_ mess things up. But that doesn't mean you can't fix it right after."

Today's one of those rare occasions where Eret’s _extra_ irritating, though it's because he's probably _right_. Merida hears the sincerity in his voice. " _Oh_."

"Yeah. _Oh_."

"I get it, you arse," she says, appreciating him completely for what he did but calling him an arse for being one. Sort of.

She can hear his smugness all the way through her phone. "You know what you're gonna do? I already texted you her address."

Merida sighs. "Yes. I'll go to her place and fix this." She pauses, remembering something. "And thank you, Eret."

Eret replies, "You're welcome. Now, GO WOO HER, MER!"

She pulls the phone away from her ear again.

**💐+1 💐**

” _Would you like another bouquet?_ Really?”

“Okay, so you say you’re fine but it’s been three hours since you’ve lied down and kept saying that one line,” Anna says, just beside her on the magenta wingback. “It’s okay, Elsa.”

She sits up from the sofa finally and faces her sister. “I _am_ fine!”

Elsa feels like a fool. Anna rolls her eyes, already having gone this stage weeks ago.

Weeks ago, when she met someone at the library – the new assistant! He was cute, and she accidentally spilt an avalanche of books on his head. He was nice about it ( _Don't worry, I got a thick skull_.) but she still managed to sputter all over him on checkout when he tried to ask her out.

Anyway, she told Elsa all about it and as the older sister, _of course,_ she intervened somehow to get the engine running – a tiny thing that could do the message. And what's more romantic than flowers?

 _Yes_ ! Elsa patted herself on the back that night. ( _And Anna says I don’t know how to be romantic. Ha!_ )

Of course, that's when things started.

Dunbouquet's been around since they were kids. Since when did the stern (but kind) older woman serving her parents leave the shop to _her_?

To backtrack: Elsa knows her. Well, she's _seen_ her before. At the bakery, in the park – too busy looking at notebooks or skating to notice Elsa back. _Gods_.

She busies herself by looking at the arrangements on the boxes to avoid staring, and that's when the wildflowers caught her eye. Right. She was here for Anna. Great. All she had to do now was go up and discuss the arrangement she wanted. Should be simple.

But oh, this florist — she doesn’t even have a nametag! — has wild red hair, blue eyes, and Elsa fucking stammers all over herself when she started talking about the flowers and what they meant. The camellias and the geranium.

The florist and the flustered customer who suddenly felt bad for not helping.

She was nice about it. _Don’t worry about it_ , she said. But Elsa does, of course. She went straight to the bookshop and bought a book on flower language.

(The florist saw her effort, and Elsa couldn’t help but blush at being noticed.)

Somehow, things escalated. And Elsa doesn’t mean to be a bad sister, but Anna constantly messing up with her library boy gave her more reason to visit the shop and talk to the florist. They're normal conversations, but Elsa absolutely flutters inside for every word.

It's embarrassing, she visits every other day, flushing pink every time, and this florist is nice enough to still accommodate her every request.

"Who is she?" Anna immediately asked when Elsa got home, smiling like an idiot.

“Huh?”

“You’re wearing your gay earrings.” Elsa subconsciously holds her crystals. “You only wear that when you’re trying to communicate that you’re into girls. Who is she?”

Giving in with a sigh, Elsa smiled helplessly. “Her name’s Merida.”

 _Merida_.

Anna listened when she explained how happy she was every time she had troubles with Kristoff, because it would mean another half hour in the shop, another chance to see the light shine on Merida’s features and curls whenever she opened the door like she was one of the flowers blooming in the sun like she was the most beautiful part of creation.

“You got it bad,” Anna said, but smiled right after. “I’m so happy for you! You should ask her out!”

Elsa was out of practice, to be honest.

She found out the next day that not only were Kristoff and Anna dating, but also that she told him _everything_. It was embarrassing, but he really supported her pursuit, using the words of the delivery guy ( _He said she likes you_.) — who he’d been friends with now apparently — as further proof she should go for it.

Elsa started to think about it (the most pressing argument is Merida called her Freya).

“What are you waiting for? This is so unlike you!” Anna laughed.

Elsa bit her lips, and Kristoff’s phone _ding_ -ed suddenly.

**Flower Boy to Ice Lad, 9:59 AM:** _merida has it BAD_

_Oh_.

Anna squealed when Elsa finally decided to go for it. She also agreed excitedly when she asked her to come for moral support.

* * *

“I’m not that torn up about it,” Elsa says like a liar, lying back down. “I’m fine! It’s just . . . I didn’t think she’s _straight_.”

Anna hums in agreement. Two days ago, she would have thought Merida had the same feelings as her sister. It's really a shock to both of them.

At that moment, someone knocks on the door, and Kristoff (who’s been there nearly every day since he and Anna got their shit together) offers to answer. Thank gods, both sisters are too emotionally taken to get up.

“I guess she’s just being nice.” Elsa sits up finally, pouting as she toys with the tail of her braid. “ _Would you like another bouquet_? No. I’d like YOU, please.” She huffs and lies back down.

“Merida?”

Elsa and Anna both whip their heads to where Kristoff stands, all three in shock.

“Uh, yes?” Elsa hears her familiar accent, and her heart flutters enough to grow wings. “Does Elsa live here?”

_She’s HERE?!_

“SHE LIVES HERE!” Anna screeches suddenly. And then in a forced whisper, “Oh. My. God.”

She jumps to her feet, pulls Elsa off the sofa and knowingly holds both her shoulders to steady her from fainting.

“I _think_ I know what’s about to happen. You can do this.”

Frankly, Elsa doesn’t know what the fuck is about to happen. Why is Merida here? She isn’t complaining, though. She nods. And while Anna drags Kristoff away from the doorframe, Elsa goes to a mirror and fixes herself.

When she arrives at the door, she sees Merida standing in a huge coat, hair tied and carrying the most beautiful bouquet Elsa has ever seen. The florist breathes out soft “Hi” when their eyes meet, and Elsa sees how nervous she is. It's the same look she saw on her reflection that day she planned to ask her out.

What could she be planning? “Hi.”

“Ice La – er, he knows me?”

Anna’s head pops in suddenly from behind the door frame. “Elsa describes you _so_ poetically.” And then disappears.

Elsa closes her eyes instead of burying her head in her hands. She forces herself to look up and sees that Merida’s a bit red on her cheeks. “Can . . . Can I ask why you’re here?”

“Right.” Merida breathes in. “I just want to say that, I fucked up yesterday. _I like you_. Since you walked in, I think, which is embarrassing. Not to mention creepy since I’m here at your house — a-and if you want me to leave and never see me again, it’s okay and I totally understand. It’s just — you chose my bouquet. Not a lot of people even look at it. And it’s so endearing that you studied the flower meanings because not a lot of people actually do that too —“

“Wait. What do you mean, don’t florists?” Good Ahtohallan, she must’ve looked like such a dork.

“We really only arrange based on looks.” Merida takes her mortified silence as a green light to continue. “But I study those too, for fun. So, that was really nice. So, um. I was already trying to tone down my crush on you and was straight up failing. It also kind of doesn’t help that you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met — I’m sorry, this is going terribly. But — uh, there has been a miscommunication. And if it’s okay, will you go out with me?”

Elsa finds herself to have been smiling the entire speech. Ever since _I like you_. _Since you walked in_. “I think I had a crush on you before all this.”

That takes Merida by surprise. “What?”

“I’ve seen you before, really. So, you doing this isn’t creepy for me _at all_. Not when I’ve already seen you before, and for longer.”

Merida, confused but smitten, bites her lips to hide her smile. It’s cute. “Where?”

“Around. The park, the bakery. It was just a small thing. I thought you were pretty” — Merida’s surprised again, and Elsa can’t believe it — “and I enjoyed my mornings more. Oh, please know I didn’t stalk you or anything.”

Merida chuckles. “It’s okay. I’m here at your house to ask if you’d wanna go on a date with me.” She holds out the flowers, a sheepish smile on her face. Elsa’s so gone already. “These are for you.”

She takes them happily and giggles. “God, we’re dorks.”

Merida adds, “I also thought you were straight at one point.”

That’s when Elsa laughs. Something loud and full of heart. She understands everything completely now. Front and back, head to toe. They’re idiots!

“Sorry! It’s just,” she says, catching her breath. “I thought _you_ were straight.”

This time, it’s Merida who laughs. “You _what_?”

“I thought it’s why you rejected me.” Elsa continues, laughing with her.

“I’m a _lesbian_ , Elsa!”

“I get that _now_!”

They continue laughing until they tire and all that’s left is comforting silence, their soft stares accompanied by gentle smiles. Elsa asks, “Can I invite you inside?”

Merida nods.

* * *

Inside, Elsa places the new arrangement on a wooden tray at the centre table. She offers Merida tea, and they sit drinking side by side on the same sofa. She’s surprised she got this far, surprised that Elsa liked her too. It all feels unreal. (Jack's not hearing about this.)

“By the way,” she asks, “you never answered. The Coffee-Tea-Mediterranean Food thing is still up, right?”

Elsa grins and takes out a flower to admire it. Slyly, she replies, ”Yes, but only because I like this new one you added.”

Merida tries to hold the flora in inspection, but Elsa doesn’t let go, so they both kind of hold onto it with each hand. Merida realises she has moved closer, and that Elsa did not move away.

She also notices that her hand is cupping Elsa’s a bit.

“It’s ambrosia,” she explains. “Food of the gods. Thought to go all out this time.”

“It’s perfect,” Elsa says, looking back at Merida as she lowers her hand. Merida lets hers follow until it rests just by the edge of Elsa’s lap, and it’s not the flower they’re holding any more.

Elsa decides to lace their fingers together. They’re already _there_. Merida notices and holds her hand, cupping her palm and finding they fit perfectly. Finally.

They laugh again, shyly. “Can’t believe it took us this long.”

* * *

“ _This is Merida. I’m not here. Be quick about it. Or if your name’s Jack, fuck off._ ”

**You have 47 voice messages from: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

**At 2:40 PM** : MERIDA YOU SNEAKY LITTLE HARLOT!

 **At 2:41 PM** : I’M NOT EVEN GONNA START WITH THAT MESSAGE. YOU’VE BEEN DATING A GIRL FOR WEEKS AND DIDN’T GET THE NERVE TO TELL ME? DIDN’T EVEN HIT ME UP WHEN YOU WERE STILL TRYING TO FLIRT WITH HER? DISG — 

**At 2:43 PM** : Got cut off. DISGRACEFUL! I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAD TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS FROM ERET. ERET!! THIS IS EMBARRASSING.

 **At 2:44 PM** : HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HICCUP TO BE QUIET ABOUT IT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! — _Babe, it’s not that big a deal_ — YES, IT IS! MERIDA HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND EVERYBODY KNEW BUT ME! I’M THIS CLOSE TO BREAKING UP WITH YOU — _JACK._ —

 **At 3:15 PM** : Okay. I’m calm. You’re not off the hook though because nobody would tell me anything else except her first name so you BETTER call me immediately and tell me everything. EVERYTHING. Better yet, treat me to pizza or something . . . Really happy for you, though! It’s a big deal because she’s your first girlfriend! Bye, Merida!

* * *

Merida lies down on her sofa after a huff. There’s doughnuts on the table, sunlight shining through her window, Elsa’s lap beneath her head, and the remnants of Jack’s dramatic outbursts echoing through her living room.

Elsa is playing with her hair when she laughs. “So _that_ ’s Jack. He sounds nice.”

In her inability to _not_ mirror any emotion on Elsa’s face, Merida smiles too. “He’s annoying. But he means well, I guess.”

“In his defence, I’d be annoyed too if my unromantic friend suddenly thought someone resembled the moon — which, that was a reach but I’m deeply flattered.” She bends down to kiss her.

(When Hiccup told her about Merida’s gay panic, Elsa couldn’t stop smiling for the whole day that her cheeks hurt.)

Merida smiles against her lips. “Don’t act so clean now,” she says when Elsa pulls away. “Anna told me about your spotlight thing.”

Elsa raises her chin, about to defy, as Merida sits up. The sun is on her directly now, her hair filtering for her eyes. Elsa forgets what she was supposed to say and gazes at her softly instead.

Merida blushes. “Geez, you were saying something?”

She doesn’t move, save for her mouth. “I take back nothing. You’re heavenly when you’re under the sun. It’s like the world _wants_ my eyes to only focus on you.”

Merida chortles. “If I’m _heavenly_ then you being like the moon isn’t a reach.” 

Elsa hums before looking away and hugging a pillow. Merida misses it, a bit, her attention. “I can’t believe they meant nothing.”

“What?”

She looks back. “The arrangements.”

“Hey. Yes, they do. Just to us, I guess. It’s cute that we both went there. I love that they always meant something.”

Unable to help herself, Elsa leans forward a little and says, “You’re so cute, I could kiss you.”

To her delight, Merida doesn’t move and only smirks. “Do it, then.”

And she does. Gladly.


End file.
